Danganronpa: End of Despair
by Mikamizu Mouri
Summary: Many years after the events of Danganronpa Another Hope's Peak Academy has been rebuilt and re-established and a new generation of SHSL students emerges,but once again despair emerges and the surviving students are trapped within Hope's Peak and are forced to kill one another, but will they? (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Prologue: Welcome to Despair Academy

Disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa

I looked at some SYOC stories and wanted to try to do one myself. It will be a little different from the others since one, it will be similar to the first game and second the surviving students. They will be become a resistance group to overthrow Monokuma and the new Mastermind and try to get out of Hope's Peak alive, but not without a few casualties.

Ever since the despair inducing event that happened many years ago Hope's Peak Academy lay in ruins. Junko Enoshima's reign of Despair Inducing Terror that the little girl Monaka Towa and the Soldiers of Hope had continued lasted ten long agonizing years until two girls along backed by a former Soldier of Hope Kotoko Utsugi and the Future Foundation ended the terror and returned the world to peace and spent the sometime rebuilding the city of Towa as well as funding the other cities and countries to rebuild as well. Those two girls then created a new organization called the Hope of Humanity. The motto of the organization is to ensure that all of humanity will stand up against any hardship that comes their way and to make sure that Junko's terror won't happen ever again. Those two girls are Komaru Naegi and Touko Fukawa.

Recently about eight years ago Komaru's older brother Makoto Naegi of the Future Foundation, with the help of funding by the foundation's Byakuya Togami of the former powerful Togami Enterprises rebuilt and re-established Hope's Peak Academy and his fellow foundation member Kyoko Kirigiri became its new headmaster. This academy soon once again resumed its former glory as it had many years before although with some alterations here and there. No human experiments to create artificial talent backed by the school's vice president Hajime Hinata or Izuru Kamakura as he used to be known as. Soon enough the school sent out invitations to students with ultimate talent for the grand reopening of this special academy. Thus a new generation of ultimate students are formed that is until despair appeared once more to threaten the lives of the new generation, but will the surviving students give in? Or will they fight against despair. This is where our story begins...

~Ayano's POV~

The massive high school towers all other buildings in this bustling urban area. This school, Hope's Peak Academy stands at the center of the entire world. It brings in top students from every field imaginable. A Future Foundation funded school of privilege. There are two things that you need to attend this school... One, you need to already be attending high school and two, you have to be the very best in what you do. No ordinary student can enroll here. The only way is if you are scouted by the school itself. Standing at the gate of this ultimate school filled with ultimate students... I'm one of them now. My name is Ayano Chiba the SHSL Tennis Prodigy. Today also happens to be the grand reopening of the New recreated Hope's Peak Academy. I still remember the invitation I received in the mail two weeks ago from today

 _Dear Ms. Chiba,_

 _Congratulations! You have been chosen to attend Hope's Peak Academy for the Ultimately talented. We formally recognize you as the SHSL Tennis Prodigy. We welcome you with open arms. See you at the Grand opening ceremony of Hope's Peak!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Headmistress Kyoko Kirigiri_

I smiled at that moment then as I walked into the school gate everything went black.

Now here you can submit your ocs. Please follow these simple rules before submitting.

 **1) No Mary Sues or Gary Stus characters**

 **2) No recycled ocs from other SYOC stories or other anime fanfics.**

 **3) Every part of the form must be filled out in detail. I must know enough of your oc to portray them to the best of my ability. Send the form in a PM Only if you have an account. All other submissions by review will be rejected.**

 **4) Names for characters MUST be Japanese. I will only accept one foreign exchange student like Sonia Nevermind from Super Danganronpa 2 please let me know.**

 **5) Children of surviving canon characters are allowed**

 **6) I will accept one mastermind and one mole just make the mastermind character have a really good reason to want despair and/or what the mole's reason for following the mastermind for example Sakura Ogami and how he/she became that way. The identity of the Mastermind and the Mole will be a secret to all others except the mastermind's and the Mole's creator. (Note: The mastermind and mole still need to have a SHSL talent)**

 **7) No character can have the same personality traits as any canon character**

 **8) One character I choose will become an observer for the Hope of Humanity I will immediately let the oc's creator know. This will also be a secret from others. The Identities of the Mastermind, Mole, and Observer is secret to other students this is to prevent spoilers until the right time to reveal them.**

Submission for this story will end once all 14 ocs are chosen. I choose 14 students since my oc will be the first and main character. As I receive submissions I will post the list of accepted students on the top of my profile.

OC Submission form:

Name:

SHSL:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Personality:

Bio: 

Likes/ Dislikes:

Family:

Speech patterns/Quotes: 

Possible Motive for murder:

Role in trial:

Other:


	2. Welcome to Despair Academy Intro Pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa nor any of the ocs used they belong to their creators. I only own my oc Ayano Chiba.

 **A/N: I hope I portrayed these characters correctly. If I got anything wrong please let me know right away so I can fix it.**

When I woke up I was surprised to find myself sitting on a desk inside an empty classroom. I blinked my eyes in confusion and got up from the chair and looked over my surrounding.

"Huh? How did I get inside a classroom?" I asked myself. " I was standing at the school gate when..."

I don't remember anything before that. All I know is that I was going to attend Hope's Peak Academy's grand opening ceremony and nothing else. The windows of the classroom has steel plates bolted over them as if to hide something or to keep someone from getting out or getting in. The wall had a yellow camera that's on record. Are we being broadcasted live or something? I looked down at the desk I was previously sleeping on. There is a pamphlet on the desk table. I picked it up but it wasn't all that important, but when I looked at the bulletin board on the wall across from me with the announcement that us students are supposed to meet at the school entrance at 8:00 A.M. What time is it now? I checked the clock which said 8:05 damn I'm five minutes late! Rushing out of the classroom I made it to the entrance where I saw the other students gathered.

Ayano.

"Ohh...hi. I'm Sakuro Miyata You?" she asked me.

 **Sakuro Miyata -SHSL Code Expert**

 _A freckled faced, very pale girl with blonde hair tied into two waist long twin tails and mint green eyes wearing a yellow and purple scarf, a black jacket, with a silver short dress underneath, and a spiked bracelet on her wrist. she seems to also wear white cowboy like boots_

"Hiya I'm Ayano Chiba SHSL Tennis Prodigy nice to meet you Miyata. I answered.

Miyata looked at me with recognition in her eyes. That's normal every time I introduce myself to fan.

" SHSL Code Expert wait...you mean you are THE Ayano Chiba the famous unbeatable Tennis Champion?!" she asked me in a excited voice.

"Yep that's me!"I said to her. " You a fan?"

She blushed a little and turned her head away from me. Huh? Is she nervous or just shy? After a few seconds she spoke up again. "No...not that I like you or anything!"

I left her and walked towards two other people both of them in Cosplay. One female and the other male. They look like twins. The guy was wearing the same thing,but in a different way. The girl is wearing a skirt while the guy was wearing pants and the same hair only shorter, but is sort of looks like a wig. I wouldn't be surprised if it actually is one. The two of them were having a conversation with each other.

" Wow you're Judai Yuki right!?" She squealed happily. Oh my god! You're such a good cosplayer."

The boy looked at her in confusion.

"Huh? Cosplay? I'm not cosplaying I am Judai. " he answered her.

Oh dear he actually believes to be this Judai character? I think he might be delusional...

"Huh? Really!? Oh my...I'm so lucky to meet the real live Judai Yuki!" she says.

Is she another delusional person or is she just playing along with his act?

"Sure am!" he says to her. " You look like a female version of me that's interesting."

"Yeah I'm also a duelist want to see my cards?" she replies excitedly.

Here's where I come in.

" Hi I hate to burst your bubble sir, but are you acting or do you really think you are this character?" I asked him.

He looked at me then started laughing. I looked at him as if he just spouted two heads. Why is he laughing?

"Sorry, sorry when I cosplay sometimes I forget who I really am and I believe myself to be the character I'm cosplaying as." he says to me. I sighed in relief while the girl on the other hand looked shocked. " I'm Ryu Tskumi SHSL Cosplayer and you?"

 **Ryu Tskumi -SHSL Cosplayer**

 _Ryu has spiky black hair with blue tips, left eye green right eye amber but in the dark looks orange, tanned skin, 5'6 in height, looks thin but when you see him without a shirt he's quite buff, and a smile on his face. As for his appearance he wears whatever character he feels like cosplaying as. For his current appearance he's cosplaying as Jaden Yuki/Judai Yuki (in original Japanese) from Yu -Gi -Oh GX. Currently he's wearing a wig so his black hair isn't shown yet._

 **Yumiko Yuki -SHSL Duelist**

 _Yumiko has_ _long brown hair reaches down to her knees with a big black spot in the middle, amber eyes, 5'4 in height, petite, porcelain skin tone, and gold wire glasses card holder on her waist. She also is wearing a slifer red Duel Academy girls uniform almost identical to Ryu's cosplay. Looks like the two seem to be getting along just fine._

So that explains the cosplay. I'm not so sure about the girl though.

"I'm Ayano Chiba SHSL Tennis Prodigy nice to meet you Ryu." I greeted.

"What?! No way...I really believed you..." she says to Ryu in a disappointed manner.

At least the guy isn't delusional as I first thought. Her on the other hand seems slow...

"Seriously? you actually thought he was actually this Judai person?" I asked her in shock.

" Yeah...sorry about that." she apologized. " Ayano right? Nice to meet you I'm Yumiko Yuki SHSL Duelist!"

Duelist as in swords?" I asked her confused.

"Nope as in Yu-Gi-Oh card dueling!" she answers.

Yu-Gi-Oh...as in that anime the one that has that popular trading card franchise here in Japan and in the United States. So that is what she means by duelist.

"No way!" says Ryu. "You really look like a female Judai and not to mention a great duelist."

Yumiko looked flattered by Ryu's complement.

" Thank you Ryu, I always thought I looked almost identical to him to!" she says to Ryu.

"So what is up with that cosplay you're wearing?" I asked Yumiko.

"Oh I wear this all the time!" she says, " I don't even consider it cosplay anymore."

That's interesting to know. I wonder if she wears anything else like normal clothes for instance? Not that it's bad to be in cosplay all day every day. The guy standing near the corner noticed me staring he waved to me and walked over to me and introduced himself.

"What's up? The name's Mikio Suzuyama, SHSL Dart Thrower." He greeted me, " Please call me Miki if you'd like."

 **Mikio Suzuyama "Miki" - SHSL Dart Thrower**

 _Miki has brown hair that was dyed a bleach-blond, though you can still see the brown at the roots. It's long, reaching just past his shoulders and falling about his shoulders in no particular fashion. His bangs are rather long, with one piece that tends to fall into his face. The sides are tucked behind his ears, with the right side being longer than the other. He stands at 5'7" with a very lanky, though muscular body from working in the bar. naturally somewhat dark-skinned, though not extremely so, with multiple insignificant scars around his body. He has two cheap piercings on either ear and gray eyes. His clothes consisted of brown shorts over black leggings that reach his ankles and orange high tops. He wears a turquoise long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and an orange sweatshirt tied around his waist. He has a wooden beaded necklace on._

"Hiya I'm Ayano Chiba SHSL Tennis Prodigy nice to meet you Miki." I answered back.

" Cool! Heard of ya on TV." He says, " So Ayano, are you really as unbeatable as they say?"

"Not really I believe there may be someone out there who might be better than I am even though I have never lost a Tennis match yet so far."

" Must be really nice have all that fame and money with that talent yours. " he says.

" It's alright." I replied, "Fame and money aren't all that important to me. I love Tennis because I feel my happiest while playing on the tennis court. The fame and money are nothing compared to that feeling. After that I moved on to the next person. Another boy.

"The tone of your voice sounds very calmly. My name is Yoshimitsu Tanahashi. Let this moment to diversify the songs of friendship. " says Yoshimitsu to me in such a calm manner.

 **Yoshimitsu Tanahashi - SHSL Flutist**

 _He is 178 cm tall and weighs about 68 kg with black hair almost fallen into his eyes little bit hiding his pure silver eyes, a scar on his face, slightly muscular body, light skin tone, and family tattoo on back wearing a black shirt, white bow tie, white vest and black in the breast pocket handkerchief, black community trousers, black shiny shoes. Don't be fooled by his appearance he's one the calmest people in the this place._

"Thank you for the complement Yoshimitsu, I said as I smiled at him. Tanahashi...isn't that the name of the Powerful mafia family that rose in power after the downfall of the Kuzuuryu? The aura around him feels so serene.

" Nice to meet you Yoshimitsu, I'm Ayano Chiba SHSL Tennis Prodigy nice to meet you." I greeted ."You come from the Tanahashi Mafia right?"

He frowned for a second then responded with a nod.

"The very one." He says. " Though I would rather play my beloved flutes than take over as the head."

"I see." I said to him. Right... someone as calm as him can't possibly be a good fit to become the head of the mafia. It seems all the ones I've met so far are pretty interesting. I smiled a bright happy smile as I walked over to meet the other remaining students.


	3. Welcome to Despair Academy Intro Pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa and the ocs used here they belong to their respective creators. I only own my oc Ayano Chiba.**

 **Also how do you all like my new cover for this fic? I used Dream Selfy to create the characters to the best of my ability. Please forgive me if they somewhat don't match up with their profiles like for example their clothes since there were certain types of clothing I was not able to find and I can't draw very well so I am unable to draw them either. Also once again sorry if I portrayed your oc wrong.**

The next group of students I came across are just as interesting as the first group. There was one that really caught my eye though something about him seemed quite familiar to me. As if we already know one another. That same boy looked quite sleepy.

"Hey, the name's Kiruto Nakajima, but everyone just calls me Quilts. I'm the Super Duper High School Stitcher. I make anything with fabric in top speed, including, but not limited to, garments, drapes, bindings, stuffed animals, laces, threading, and of course, quilts. Crochets are also something I do once in a while, and I'm more of a girl than a guy actually, even though I try not to be. I'm just more feminine by lifestyle."

 **Kiruto Nakajima -SHSL Stitcher**

 _Has green dyed hair originally fully black, showing streaks of it as proof , adorned by two big thin wooden sticks coming out the top of his left swaying hair, hidden beneath all the excess shoulder reaching hair till it reaches the top curved part of the ear. Near pale, he has blue eyes that are kind, with eye bags that are somewhat black, as if tired and busy. Medium sized, tall, with a healthy non-athletic build._

 _As for his clothing he has a teal collar with a clipped reel badge with a dear head sticker sticking its tongue out, and directly below it a plastic card holder that has needles in it. The second layer shirt had 8 buttons that were colored yellow, bigger ones on top and smaller ones in the bottom, but would notice it only if you were not concentrated on the shirt itself, buttoned till the last three, making it reach his waist. The shirt was gradiently looking more blue until it touched the ends of the shirt._

 _The arm also met with a teal neck collar on one hand, and in the other, the collar exists, but it caves in without an arm sticking out, with a custom feel; intentional._ _Wearing gray pants, he had pockets on each side, until it reaches his lime colored sneakers. His body has a shoulder pack that comes from the right side of his shoulder, with a flap that had a marble looking circle that would fill the hole that the shoulder pack had. Beige colored with a black strap, it had two stuffed animal looking paws coming out, next to chained transparent sphere looking containers, with buttons, thread, and yarn all bunched-up in the end of the shoulder pack._

He...seems familiar... it's also like I have heard this intro before? Déjà vu perhaps? I shook my head quickly. No! It can't be this is the first time I have met him!

"I'm Ayano Chiba SHSL Tennis Prodigy nice to meet you Kiruto." I greeted back. " Say...have we met before somewhere?"

He looked at me with a lazy yet confused face. For a few seconds he stayed silent as if to process my words then he answered me.

"No...not really have we?" He asked me. " I'm pretty sure this is the first time we have met."

I...I'm sorry that was silly of me!" I stammered. " You're right. This is the first time we have seen each other."

But why do I feel as if we have? When I tried to think about it more a fuzzy image appeared in my head making me feel a little dizzy. Ugh...! I'll move on to the next person! I proceeded to find the next person when I came across ...a doll? A very pretty one it seems. The doll moved and I jerked back in surprise. Tha...that doll! Did it just move!? She turned to face me with a shy look on her face then quickly moved her head away from my gaze.

"... Haruka Komaeda. Living doll." she greeted me in a soft and quiet tone of voice.

 **Haruka Komaeda - SHSL Living Doll**

 _She is very small and doll like. She has long black hair that goes down past her waist and covers her left eye. Her eyes are red, though she often wears contacts to change their color. Her favorite contacts are blue and green. As a living doll, she tends to wear very lacy a doll like clothes, usually in pale pink colors. She'll also wear wigs as a doll. She'll also wear makeup when in doll clothes. It seems she doesn't like to talk very much._

"Ayano Chiba the SHSL Tennis Prodigy...nice to meet you Haruka." I replied back. " Sorry about my actions I thought you were really a doll."

"...That's okay...many mistake me for one all the time..." she said quietly. " I'm used to it.

We spent several minutes in awkward silence not knowing what else to say when I felt a creepy feeling running up my spine. A white haired boy with silver hair and eyes dressed black t shirt with a white ribcage design come up to me grinning ear to ear in a creepy manner.

" Miss Chiba, miss Komaeda, I'm Kawaidesu Bukimina it's very nice to meet you..." he says to me still smiling like a maniac. "I'm SHSL Skeleton and you girls would look dashingly beautiful as a corpse."

 **Kawaidesu Bukimina -SHSL Skeleton**

 _He is a creepy guy with white hair and gray slate eyes. He wears a_ __ _Black t-shirt with white ribcage design, and slate grey skate shoes_ _ **.**_ _Not much is known about him except he has a obsession with skeletons. Also something is off about him like he's insane or something. Better stay away from him if you don't want to get nightmares. Also..._ _who names their kid Kawaidesu Bukimina anyway?! Is that even a real name?_ **  
_**

Both mine and Haruka's eyes widened in fear at Bukimina's words. Something tells me that I should stay as far away from his as possible. It seems as if Haruka agrees with me as well.

" Hey um that...nice and all uh...come one Haruka let get away from this guy!"

"Right." she says, "Let's go. He scares me."

A guy with shaggy black hair wearing a lab coat with a doctor's mask ran up to Bukimina and started scolding him.

" Hey you creep, leave those two girls alone you're scaring them!" He yelled angrily. Then he turned to us and his attitude changed.

" Creepy guy right?" he says to us. "Better to stay away from him. I'm Madoka Nagamine SHSL Embalmer by the way. um...I deal with corpses all the time, but don't put me in the same category as that guy I'm not creepy like he is."

Bukimina just laughed at the statement and walked away towards a red haired girl playing a game on her psp at the same time Madoka gave him a harsh glare.

 **Madoka Nagamine -SHSL Embalmer**

 _He's a short boy at around 5' 3" with pale white skin and sharp dark purple eyes with a seemingly cold look in his eyes and slightly dark bags. He has unruly short jet black hair that looks like he simply patted his hair to fix it up with square purple clips to keep the bangs out of his eyes. His body has little to no muscle in them making him appear physically weak. he wears a charcoal black short-sleeved shirt with a v-neck collar and plain black dress pants with a white lab coat over top of his clothes. He also wears a medical mask covering his mouth and white plastic gloves. He seems a bit shy though he doesn't act like it._

Haruka and I sighed in relief. He has a better aura surrounding him unlike Bukimina.

"That's nice to know." I said as Haruka nodded her head silently ."I'm Ayano Chiba SHSL Tennis Prodigy and this is Haruka Komaeda SHSL Living Doll nice to meet you."

Madoka smiles at us warmly or at least I think he did anyways.

"Nice to meet you both." he says. "So when he bothers you girls again tell me alright and I'll deal with him."

The gamer girl that Bukimina had set his sights on cried out in fear and started trembling as the guy spoke to her while laughing creepily. Madoka , Haruka, and I turned our heads to the commotion.

"Sorry to end our conversation but I need to get this guy away from miss Ushio." He says to us as he ran towards the other two.

Madoka seems nice and it's good to have him on our side. I sure hope that gamer girl is okay. Bukimina is one creepy guy.

 **A/N: Second part of the introductions is finished and the last part of the introductions will be coming up soon. Also sorry if there are any errors in grammar and spelling.**


	4. Welcome to Despair Academy Intro Pt3

Disclaimer : I don't own Danganronpa or any oc used for this story they belong to their respective creators. I only own my oc Ayano Chiba.

After Madoka pulled the gamer girl away from Bukimina the creep. She thanked Madoka and went up to us to introduce herself.

"Um hello I'm Ushio Mizaki SHSL Gamer thanks for sending Nagamine over to help me. " she said thankfully. "Bukimina creeps me out a lot."

 **Ushio Mizaki -SHSL Gamer**

 _Dark red hair that goes down to shoulder level with yellow eyes, Skinny build ,pretty pale, a cute dolphin hairpin. Her clothing consists of a dark blue jumper with a light blue dolphin on the front with a rainbow collar, light blue skirt, with black strap shoes, yellow socks that goes up to her knees and dolphin wrist bands._

"We didn't really send him over he just felt the need to help out is all." I replied. "I'm Ayano Chiba SHSL Tennis Prodigy nice to meet you Ushio."

"Haruka Komaeda. Living Doll. You...like dolphins?" asked Haruka.

Ushio's eyes brightened when she heard Haruka say the word dolphins.

"Oh yes I love, love, love dolphins!" She exclaimed excitedly to us.

Ushio then started to launch in a lecture on how dolphins are the greatest animals on the planet earth. It seems like she's pretty obsessed with them. Just like how I am with tennis.

Another girl came by and decided to introduce herself to us.

"Hello miss Chiba, miss Komaeda, my name is Keiko Akasaka. Simply put, I am the greatest croupier who ever lived..*giggles and winks*..you may applaud now.

 **Keiko Akasaka -SHSL Croupier ( dealer who is employed in casinos)**

 _She has dark blue hair, done in a ponytail, Slate-Grey eyes, lean body build, ample bosom, pencil-thin eyebrows, full lips. her clothes consist of a female-cut tuxedo top with white silk napkin in left breast pocket, white silk gloves, black miniskirt, black stockings, black stiletto high heels._

She seems to have full confidence in her ability that's for sure.

"Nice to meet you too Keiko." I answered her.

"Hi Keiko..."says Haruka.

"Mou! Komaeda, don't be shy!" says Keiko as she places her hand on Haruka's shoulder. " A pretty girl like you needs to have more confidence in yourself!"

Haruka looked at Keiko nervously.

"Eh?!" Says Haruka as she starts to hide her face in her hands. " Than...thank you...I'll try."

"Also...I think I heard the name Komaeda before..." says Keiko catching Haruka's attention.

"You...heard of my father?" Haruka asked her surprised.

"Yeah I heard from Bukimina that he snuck into the school, but not sure why or how." explains Keiko.

"I...I...!" stammered Haruka.

"Got to go now kay?" says Keiko. "See you later!"

After Keiko left I spotted the final person I was to introduce myself to. Someone I wasn't expecting to see. Fudo Himura the SHSL Pyrotechnic. I seen him on the news as well as on New Year's being interviewed and setting off fireworks and such. He's here to?

 **Fudo Himura - SHSL Pyrotechnic**

 _Fudo has a slender body frame with a tan complexion. He has wavy short, dark brown hair with darker tips, and round shaped, amber colored eyes. His clothing consists of a black denim jacket over a sleeveless, crimson vest and wears black denim shorts that are patched up, and brown sandals. His arms are covered in bandages, and around his neck is a wooden fox-shaped necklace. He's a very cheerful guy from what I've heard._

"Hi there! My name is Fudo Himura! Here to brighten your mood!" greeted Fudo. "Ah! Chiba, heard of your latest win in the last championship nice to see you here! It's nice to see you got invited to Hope's Peak as well."

"Yeah nice to finally meet you as well Fudo. " I replied back.

"Ah who's this pretty young lady? " says Fudo. " She looks like an authentic porcelain doll!"

Haruka blushed at his words, but stayed silent as if not knowing what to say. Then she decided to speak up.

"Haruka Komaeda. Living Doll. Nice to meet you." she says.

"Nice to meet you to Haruka!"

Just then the announcement went on and a strange small but loud voice spoke up.

 _ **Hello new students of the New Hope's Peak Academy! Today is a beary special day and that is the GRAND OPENING CEREMONY OF HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY! All new students please report to the gymnasium right now!**_

The announcement ended and all fifteen of us went to the gym not knowing the horror that awaits us after.


End file.
